


Forgiveness

by ninjentsie



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluffy, I love fluff, M/M, Soft Darkiplier, sad wilford warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Darkiplier finds Wilford alone and crying. What he does next is a little shocking to the both of them.





	Forgiveness

Seeing Wilford Warfstache in the corner of the sunroom crying his eyes out like a child is quite the sight to see. If anybody else were around to see it, Dark would have laughed his ass off, teasing him for being so weak. But it’s just Dark finding this, and he’s a little glad. He didn’t necessarily want this alone time with the pink mustached man, but he did want to show he could be  _ compassionate _ in a way. 

 “Wilford,” He states calmly. The other looks up, not even bothering to wipe his eyes. He looks shocked, almost afraid. Darkiplier didn’t want people always being so afraid of him. He took a deep breath and continued, “Is everything alright?” Dark knew that was a stupid question, of course everything was not alright, but he knew that Wilford was human, and that was how humans behaved. 

Wilford shook his head and looked back at the gun he was holding tightly. “I’m quite alright, thank you for asking though. Is dinner going to be ready soon? I’m awfully excited for those meatballs that Dr.Iplier is trying to make!” He giggled a little, it was forced and almost annoying to hear. He sobbed again, his smile only faltering for a moment or two. Dark walked over and sat down on the floor next to him.

This was weird. Dark wasn’t a comforter. He wasn’t the kind of person who did things like that. But he just had to do this for Wilford, because if he didn’t show compassion now, the man would think he still hated him for… for all of the things that belong and need to stay where they are. In the past.

“Listen, I know that you’re upset, do you wanna talk about it?” Dark asked. Wilford glanced at him, and then looked back at his gun. He held it closer, as if it were all he had left. Darkiplier saw the haunting memories going through Wilford’s mind. They were hazy, but Dark could still use his powers to see them. The mansion, the party, the detective, and every life he’s taken since then… Dark carefully reached over and took the gun. He set it nearby and felt Wilford’s hands. They were shaking, of course they were, but they were also freezing cold. Dark didn’t know if that was because of his own magic or the coldness in the room.

Wilford’s hair was fading, he would have to dye it again. Darkiplier seemed to remember Mark yelling at him to change his hair again so he wouldn’t get arrested again. But, nobody could really see Wilford ever changing his color. He loved pink, everything about it, and it would be weird to see it another color. Red maybe?

Wilford sniffled and wiped his eyes. Before Dark could ask if he was okay again, Wilford hugged him tightly, almost causing him to topple over. Wilford buried his head in the other ego’s chest. “I’m sorry,” He sobbed, “You know I am, you know I’m sorry! Please just forgive me already! I didn’t do it, I swear! Please! It’s not fair! I didn’t do it! Everybody thinks I did though!” Dark wrapped his arms around Wilford. 

“Please, please relax.” Darkiplier whispered. Rubbing his back, he could feel Wilford’s sobs already starting to die down. The murdering ego just sniffled profusely, but his sobs had come to an end after a minute. As Dark held him, Wilford felt comforted. But Darkiplier still hadn’t said whether he forgave him or not. “Please,” Darkiplier whispered, holding him tightly.

“Forgive me.” Wilford said, “Forgive me already so I can feel at peace with myself.” Darkiplier rolled his eyes at the whole situation. He didn’t understand why Wilford was so angry at himself for this. Darkiplier let go, carefully pushing him away to look him in the eyes.

Darkiplier took a deep breath and ordered, “Wilford, I need you to calm down. I forgave you a long, long time ago. The only person still hung up on that stupid party is you.” Wilford wiped his eyes and looked down.

“I’m sorry, Dark.” He mumbled. Wilford didn’t say his name often, so it was weird to hear from him. Usually he would give him the silliest little nicknames. Dark almost wanted to blush at them, but he had a good control over himself. “Do you forgive me though?” Wilford whispered, not sure where to look, but finding great interest in Dark’s hands.

With a sigh, Darkiplier took Wilford’s hands in his own. He brought them to his lips and kissed Wilford’s knuckles, which were wrapped in bright pastel pink gauze. Then he mumble, “Of course I forgive you. I know it wasn’t you, and it’s alright. The party is in the past, everything is settled now. I know you still have bad memories, and it’s alright to get freaked out and have a bit of PTSD from the whole event. But  _ I _ forgive you, Wilford. I forgive you no matter what… colonel…” Wilford sobbed again, but he was genuinely smiling now. He hugged Dark tightly, running a hand through the ego’s hair.

Darkiplier hugged back. Wilford smelled good, like cotton candy or strawberry ice cream. He smelled his hair, which was the source of the strawberries. Wilford mumbled, “Are you smelling my hair?” Dark shushed him before pulling the ego into his lap and holding him closer than before. Wilford’s face turned as pink as his hair as Darkiplier closed his eyes and dozed off. Wilford sighed and closed his eyes too. He could use the peaceful sleep.

  
  
  


“Where’s dinner!!!” Anti whined, “I’m hungry!!” Dr.Iplier rolled his eyes.

“Not until Darkiplier and Wilford get here.” He snapped, moving the plate away from Marvin’s grabby hands. Chase groaned in annoyance.

He whined, “Why are they taking so long!!” The egos all looked at each other before getting up and searching the house for them. Once they made it to the sun room, they watched very quietly, giggling a little at the sight of the two egos cuddling on the floor. They agreed to leave two plates for them and then left to go eat their delicious dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments so i have motivation to keep writing!!!


End file.
